


Evolved

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Power Play, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin gets his comeuppance.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Evolved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Gavin abruptly stops walking, doing a quick double take, and just like that, the spring in his step is gone. Maybe a _small_ part of him was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Connor’s pretty face again, but the rest of him was glad to be rid of the smug bastard, and especially glad to rob Anderson of his favourite new puppy. Except Connor’s standing by his and Anderson’s joint desks, staring blankly forward, while Anderson’s muffled voice ripples through the station. He’s clearly having it out with Fowler, and Gavin can guess why.

He’s been trying not to let Connor get under his skin lately. He should probably just go sit down at his desk. But he feels the need to assert his dominance over the new one, just in case this new RK800 doesn’t remember its place. It’s not until he’s walked right up to the android’s side that he realizes one of the numbers is off. 

He opens his mouth, and suddenly there’s a hand on his hip and one on the back of his neck, spinning him around, and he’s slammed down onto the empty desk next to Anderson’s so hard that Gavin actually sees stars behind his eyes. When that second of shock and nausea passes, he tries to wrench up, ready to exact revenge on the cheap piece of plastic that dared defy him, except he can’t move. 

New-Connor’s grip around his neck is an ironclad vice. Gavin tries to shove the monster off of him, but his arm’s grabbed and wrenched back—he cries out, and that split second is all it takes for the android to get a hold of both of his wrists and pin them together at the small of his back. Cheek grinding into the desk, Gavin grits his teeth and glares up at the familiar face. Obviously, Miller’s not in yet, or he’d be helping. None of the androids lining the walls do a damn thing about the one manhandling Gavin. He wishes he could get a good enough angle to spit on it. 

He growls, “Listen, you plastic fuck—ah!” But he’s cut off as his feet are kicked apart and his torso’s pushed further up the desk. He can feel Connor pressing into him, legs crushed against the back of his thighs. 

The android slickly tells him, “I’m the RK900, an android sent by CyberLife, and in case it’s unclear, I won’t be taking the same abuse my predecessor did.”

Gavin doesn’t _care_ what its model number is—he bucks back into it, trying to dislodge its grip, but that only ruts him up against its crotch, which he abruptly realizes is all too _human_. He can feel an unsettling large bulge, much too hard for a cop on duty. It gives Gavin the chilling impression that the android’s _getting off_ on pinning him down. 

The android smoothly continues, “Now, Detective Reed, why don’t you be a good boy, shut up, and get me some coffee.” Before Gavin can answer, the hand on his neck has moved to his hair, fisting in the brown locks and using it for reins—the android jerks him up to his feet. His arms are still held behind his back, but the rest of him is pulled flush against the android’s tall figure, and the android purrs into his ear, “Do you understand?”

Gavin’s breath is coming _way_ too quickly. He knows his cheeks are flushed. It hits him that he’s horribly _turned on_.

He tells himself it’s not his fault. That’s one _hell_ of a cock pressing into his ass. He knew he liked it rough, but he didn’t realize he’d like being the one getting roughed up. The android seems to be waiting for an answer, and somehow, Gavin dazedly manages to grunt out, “Sure.”

He’s shoved forward, suddenly free, only to bash into the desk again and fall to his knees. He hurriedly scrambles back up, vainly trying to save face. His brain barks _coffee_ at him. He turns towards the break room, and the android slaps his ass on the way. 

Gavin freezes, horrified. He’s got his gun at his hip. He could shoot Connor in the face.

Something tells him this new Connor’s faster than him. And this new Connor won’t tolerate his attitude. He stumbles forward. 

Only when he’s pouring the coffee does it occur to him that the RK900 probably can’t even drink it. The fucker was just having a power trip. Gavin would be better off keeping the coffee for himself. 

But then he might not get to learn what other new functions this Connor has, so he begrudgingly delivers it before Anderson’s back to witness his shame.


End file.
